Crying to the moon
by peetjelove
Summary: a dutch story about the girl Sandy poster, who visited her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. She felt in love with Jacob. But what if she is a Werewolf too?
1. 1 Visiting Charlie and Bella

Crying to the moon.

a dutch story about a girl called Sandy, who felt in love with Jacob black.

'Sandy, schiet op!' ik hoorde mijn moeder krijsen vanaf beneden. Waarom wilde ze perse vandaag naar mijn oom Charlie toe? Moest ik weer heel de dag met Bella optrekken zeker. Ik keek even in de spiegel, gooide mijn lange rode haar over mijn schouder, pakte mijn mascara en deed het op. Voor de laatste keer keek ik in de spiegel en toen liep ik met mijn tas naar beneden. 'kunnen we eindelijk gaan?' ik knikte en liep naar de auto toe. Ik stapte aan de bestuurderskant in en wachtte tot mijn moeder was ingestapt. 'ik neem aan dat je weet dat het een lange reis is?' ik knikte en reed van de oprit af, via een klein weggetje naar de snelweg.

- 3 uur later –

'nou het is te merken dat we in de buurt van Forks komen.' Ik kijk zuchtend om me heen. Alles was heel groen, maar wel nat en koud. Ik had de verwarming al hoger gezet omdat het in de auto heel koud was geworden. Ik zie een gebied met een hek erom heen. 'mam, wat is dat eigenlijk?' Ik wijs en ze volgt me. 'ik vertelde toch over Billy, die goede vriend van je oom?' Ik knikte. 'dat is dus La push, waar hun wonen.' Met de nadruk op hún, omdat Charlie altijd goedlovend over ze praatten, terwijl wij ze nog nooit gezien hadden. We waren eindelijk aangekomen bij het huis van Charlie en daar zetten we de auto neer. Charlie en Bella kwamen gelijk naar buiten en glimlachten. 'Sandy, ik wil je graag een keer de omgeving laten zien!' Bella zag er beter uit als eerst. 'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?


	2. 2 visiting la push

Bella glimlacht nog een keer en trekt me dan mee naar de truck. 'we moeten gewoon even bijkletsen.' Terwijl ik meegetrokken wordt kijk ik rond. Snel zitten we in de truck en rijden we het bos in. 'is dat niet eng op dit tijdstip?' Als ik zie dat het al donker is. ze schudt nee en rijdt we het bos al lange tijd weer uit zijn stopt ze. 'oké, hier moeten we eruit, want we zijn er. 'wow! Wat een strand zeg.' Ik zie jongens in gekleurde zwembroeken van kliffen afduiken.

'Waarom heb ik dit nooit gezien?' Ik kijk haar aan. 'omdat ik het ook pas een jaar ofzo ken, maar eigenlijk mag ik hier niet komen van Edward.' Owja Edward, haar vriendje. 'vertel nou is wat meer over hem, want je bent altijd zo terughoudend als het over hem gaat via brieven.' Ze kijkt richting het water en dan weer terug naar mij. 'of laat hem dan een keer zien dat ik kennis kan maken.' Ik zie Bella slikken en ze kijkt naar me. 'zo gemakkelijk is het niet Sandy, maar dat laat ik je nog wel een keer weten.' Ze loopt door. 'Hé wacht, het was niet de bedoeling dat je boos werd!' ik loop naar haar toe en ga naast haar lopen.

'wie zijn dat?' ik wijs naar drie jongens die ons tegemoet komen lopen. 'dat zijn 3 jongens uit La push. Verder weet ik het ook niet, maar kom we moeten terug anders wordt Charlie boos.' Snel trekt ze me mee naar de truck. Ik kan het niet laten om naar de jongens te blijven kijken. Een van de jongens heeft een donkere huid en blauwe ogen. Het zou zo mijn broer kunnen zijn. Terwijl ik dat denk schiet ik in de lach. We racen de hoek weer om en staan weer bij Charlie's huis. Terwijl we naar binnen lopen hoor ik Charlie en mijn moeder lachen. Natuurlijk broer en zus kunnen het weer erg goed samen vinden. Ik kijk Bella nog een keer aan. Ze schudt haar hoofd en loopt naar haar kamer waarvan ze de deur hard dichtslaat.

Er wordt een hand op mijn schouder gelegd. 'ze zal vanavond wel weer bijgedraaid zijn, als jullie naar het kampvuur gaan.' 'NAAR WAT?' ik kijk Charlie even aan. 'Oow heeft Bella dat niet verteld? Jullie gaan naar een kampvuur in la push, met Billy, zijn zoon Jacob en die vrienden.' 'en wie zegt dat ik daar zin in heb?' ik kijk verveeld. 'schiet nou maar op, over een uur moet je klaar staan, en dat weet Bella ook!' ik zucht en loop naar boven.

Zachtjes klop ik op de deur bij Bella. Ik hoor haar raam dichtslaan en dan pas gaat de deur open. 'je hebt tenminste meer manieren als mijn vader, die komt ongestoord binnen lopen.' 'waarom vertel je mij niet dat we naar La Push gaan?' ik kijk haar boos aan. 'Sorry, ik wil er niet heen, maar we moeten van Charlie. Edward zal dat niet leuk vinden!' ik kijk haar verbaasd aan. 'Zit je onder de plak van die edward ofzo?' ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Nouja ik bemoei me er niet mee, maar ik ga me nu douchen en omkleden.'

- 1 uur later –

samen met Charlie, Bella en mijn moeder stappen we in de politiewagen van Charlie. Als ik achterin zit kijk ik om me heen. 'ik voel me wel een gevangene!' na 10 minuten stappen we uit en staan we voor een paar kleine huisjes. Terwijl ik uitstap bind ik mijn lange rode haar in een slordige knot en trek mijn shirt recht. Oké wat kon ik hiervan verwachten?


	3. 21 visiting La push

Al voordat we gestopt waren kwamen er mensen naar buiten. Eentje in een rolstoel, dat zal billy wel zijn, want Charlie had verteld dat hij in een rolstoel zat en een lange jongen met kort haar in een korte afgescheurde broek en een zwart bandje om zijn enkel. Ik dacht even na. Dat was een van de jongens die we op het strand zagen lopen. Ik glimlachte en hij keek ook glimlachend naar mij. Toen met een vuile blik naar Bella. Ik keek vragend naar Bella maar ik kreeg geen reactie.

'Welkom hier in La push!' Billy kwam naar ons toe rijden. 'Jij bent zeker Sandy, te zien aan je lange rode haar en prachtige gezicht.' Ik glimlachte lief, maar wat moest die oude van mij? 'ik heb je nog gezien toen je nog een peuter was Sandy, je bent veel gegroeid sinds die tijd.' Ik keek mijn moeder aan, en die keek boos naar Billy. Billy had niet door dat hij dat niet had mogen zeggen. Waarom niet? voordat ik het kon vragen stond de jongen al voor mijn neus. 'Heey, ik ben Jacob, de zoon van Billy.' Glimlachend liet hij een mooie rij tanden zien. 'ik ben dus Sandy, zoals je al gehoord had.' Hij bloosde en draaide zich toen om. 'kom pap, we gaan naar binnen.' Het huisje leek veel te klein voor Jacob, want hij moest zelfs bukken om de deur binnen te komen.

Ik draaide me om, om het tegen Bella te vertellen maar die was plots spoorloos. Waar is ze heen? Ik keek Charlie aan, haalde mijn schouders op maar ook hij wist het niet. 'Nouja ze duikt vanzelf wel weer op.' Zei hij luchtig. We liepen naar de kleine woonkamer waar Jacob en de rest op de bank neer ploften. Voor mij was er geen plaats meer. Voorzichtig ging ik op de leuning naast Jacob zitten. Ik tikte per ongeluk tegen hem aan. Wat voelde dat warm. Ik keek naar hem maar hij was druk in gesprek. Ik zou het er wel een andere keer met hem over hebben. Toen werd het plots stil en iedereen keek mij aan. 'Wat? Sorry ik volgde het gesprek niet echt.' Bij mijn moeder zag ik een traan over haar wang rollen, maar ze knikte naar Billy. 'Sandy, we moeten je wat belangrijks vertellen en ik hoop dat je het zal begrijpen.' Maakten ze nou een grapje?


End file.
